Seu Lugar é ao Meu Lado
by JeeH G. Potter
Summary: Hermione gosta de Harry, mas parece que ele gosta de outra garota. Agora tudo pode acontecer... Capítulo 5 ON!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione, Harry e Rony estão no final do sétimo ano em Hogwarts.

Voldemort infelizmente ainda não foi liquidado, mas todos acreditavam que logo a guerra seria declarada, e assim Harry Potter poderia destruí-lo, ou não.

Bem mas é aí que tudo começa. Harry Potter.

Hermione J. Granger, melhor amiga de Harry Potter e de Ronald Weasley, descobrira no início do sétimo ano que estava apaixonada pelo melhor amigo. Mas não era por Ronald como todos achavam, e sim por Harry.

No início ela até achava que estava apaixonada por Rony, mas depois acabou descobrindo que era apenas um amor de amigo para amigo, ele era carinhoso, cuidadoso, entre outras coisas com ela, mas ela também era assim com ele. Apenas proteção entre amigos. E agora ele estava com a Lilá e graças a Merlim muito feliz também.

Enquanto isso ela estava em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama pensando em como a vida podia ser triste às vezes. Triste com ela, pois Rony estava feliz com sua namorada, Harry pelo que tudo indicava logo estaria com a sua também, Meg, uma garota da grifinória que está no sexto ano, na verdade ele ainda não tivera coragem de falar com a garota, mas Hermione achava que logo ele iria falar , e ela ali apenas se remoendo, sabendo que Harry jamais a olharia de outra forma que não fosse como amigo. Claro que ela estava feliz, muito feliz mesmo pelos amigos, mas estava triste por não poder compartilhar sua alegria com eles, pois no momento ela não tinha nenhuma.

* * *

À noite Hermione estava em sua sala de monitora chefe, que para seu azar era de Draco Malfoy também.

Ela admitia que ele houvesse mudado um pouco, mas ele continuava arrogante como sempre, além de não gostar muito de Harry, pois no ano anterior, num ataque dos comensais à Hogsmead, que graças a Merlim não teve nenhum aluno morto, apenas alguns feridos, o pai de Draco, Lúcio Malfoy, foi preso e mandado para Azkaban e Draco vivia dizendo que era tudo culpa de Harry. Claro que não deixava de ser, afinal o ataque foi feito justamente para pegar Harry, mas os aurores chegaram na hora.

Neste momento ela começou a pensar em Harry e isto não era uma boa coisa para ela, já que este assunto apenas a fazia sofrer.

Hermione perdida em seus pensamentos não percebe que alguém acabara de entrar em sua sala, percebeu apenas quando este, ao fechar a porta, fez um pequeno barulho.

Para sua não surpresa era Malfoy. O único que entrava sem bater, afinal aquela também era sua sala, mas bem que ele podia ter um pouquinho de consideração e educação. Custava bater na porta? Ela pelo menos sempre batia.

- Olá Granger – diz ele educadamente, apesar de ainda chama-la pelo sobrenome.

- Olá Malfoy – pensando bem, não era apenas ele.

- O que foi? Algum problema? – pergunta ele sem nenhuma emoção e nem preocupação.

- Nada de mais e eu também não sei por que você pergunta já que não se importa mesmo – responde ela secamente.

- Onde está a educação Granger? – pergunta ele debochado.

Às vezes eles até conseguiam ter uma conversa civilizada, mas só às vezes. E naquele instante Hermione não estava para conversas, já que sempre que ela lembrava do "assunto Potter", ela ficava triste e irritada, e era sempre melhor ela ficar sozinha, ou fazer qualquer coisa para se distrair.

- Me deixe em paz Malfoy – dizendo isto ela se levanta de sua cadeira e anda em direção à porta.

- Aonde você vai?

- Fazer a ronda, coisa que você também deveria fazer.

Ela abriu a porta e se retirou.

- Garota maluca, mas eu sei o motivo dela estar assim, então acho que terei uma conversinha com ela, em breve – diz Draco para si mesmo.

* * *

Depois da ronda, Hermione foi para seu quarto, que felizmente era só dela. _"Eis as vantagens de ser monitora chefe", _pensava ela.

Deitou-se e ficou ali, apenas pensando, até que adormeceu.

Durante a noite sonhou com Harry, o sonho que ela tinha quase todas as noites.

No sonho ela caminhava de mãos dadas com Harry, por um lugar maravilhoso, parecia um jardim, mas um jardim sem fim. Por onde eles passavam só se via flores e mais flores. Os dois pareciam muito felizes juntos e vez ou outra trocavam beijos apaixonados. As borboletas voando ao redor deles, deixavam aquela cena mais romântica ainda.

_I can almost see it__ (_Eu posso quase ver)

_That dream I'm dreaming but _(Esse sonho que estou sonhando.)

_there's a voice inside my head saying_ (Mas tem uma voz dentro da minha cabeça dizendo)

_You'll never reach it_ (Você nunca irá alcançá-lo)

**The Climb – Miley Cyrus**

Hermione acordou com uma lágrima de felicidade nos olhos, mas quando percebeu que era apenas mais um de seus sonhos, logo se transformou em uma lágrima de tristeza. Na verdade não foi apenas uma, foi várias.

Passou quase o resto da noite toda chorando até que adormeceu novamente, mas desta vez com as marcas das lágrimas nas bochechas.

* * *

No café da manhã ela se sentou ao lado dos amigos como sempre, e estava tomando seu café quando Dumbledore pede silêncio aos alunos.

- Apenas quero informar aos alunos do sétimo ano que comecem a convidar seus pares para o baile de formatura que será daqui a um mês.

No instante que o diretor terminou de falar, um tremendo alvoroço começou a se formar.

- SILÊNCIO! Por favor! Tenho mais um aviso. Apenas os alunos a partir do quarto ano poderão ser convidados para o baile.

Desta vez começou um protesto dos alunos do primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano, e muitos gritos dos alunos do quarto e quinto.

- E não adianta gritarem, espernearem, que esta regra do baile eu não mudarei. Podem continuar com seus cafés – diz Dumbledore com sua voz serena, nunca perdendo a calma.

- Hei Harry, vê se agora cria coragem e convida a Meg, cara – diz Rony.

- Claro que vou convidar – fala Harry sorrindo todo bobo para Rony.

Hermione já não agüentava mais olhar aquilo e apenas levantou e disse:

- Eu vou à biblioteca. Encontro vocês na aula de Transfiguração.

- Tudo bem – respondem os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Nenhum dos dois estranhou o comportamento da amiga, afinal ela sempre ia à biblioteca depois do café, mais o fato é que ela nem havia terminado seu café e nenhum dos dois notou isso, pois ficaram falando sobre o baile.

Ela saiu do salão principal totalmente abalada e nem percebeu que alguém a seguia.

N/A: Não gosteei muito não, mas espero que alguém gostee! Quem ler por favoooor manda review.

BeijOOs JeeH

N.B:Para de besteira Jeeh, o cap ta bem legal, atualiza logo.

BJS!!!

N/A²: Qualquer erro, queiram por favoooor a cabeça da minha querida beta Tamara

FUI...


	2. Descobertas

_Ela saiu do salão principal totalmente abalada e nem percebeu que alguém a seguia._

Entrou na biblioteca e sentou-se em uma mesa nos fundos da biblioteca, não queria ser incomodada por ninguém.

Não ficou um minuto ali e percebeu que alguém acabara de sentar-se à sua frente.

Ficou surpresa ao ver Malfoy.

- Malfoy?

- Não, Merlim que ressuscitou! Claro que sou eu Granger, ou talvez um comensal que tomou uma poção polissuco.

- Há há! Engraçadinho. O que quer?

- Nada de mais, apenas conversar.

- Você? Conversar comigo? Conta outra. Nós apenas conversamos quando somos obrigados, quando temos que fazer alguma tarefa de monitor.

- É verdade, mas sempre tem a primeira vez para tudo, não é mesmo? Até para algumas outras coisinhas, se é que você me entende.

- Ah! Claro que te entendo Malfoy, mas anda fala logo o que você quer que eu tenho aula daqui a pouco – fala ela já perdendo a paciência.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de enrolar, então vou ser bem direto.

- Tudo bem. Já demorou Malfoy – ela já estava se irritando.

- Desde quando você é apaixonada pelo Potter?

Hermione ficou sem fala. Como ele sabia? Ninguém sabia! Resolveu se fazer de desentendida.

- O que?

- Não se faça de desentendida Granger, eu sei que você está caidinha pelo Potter.

Hermione pensa sobre o que deve fazer e percebe que não adiantaria nada mentir para Draco, ele insistiria no assunto até ela contar a verdade.

- Está tão na cara assim? – pergunta ela de cabeça baixa.

- Hum... – ele põe uma mão no queixo fingindo estar pensando - É, está!

- Descobri no começo deste ano – conta ela, ainda de cabeça baixa, olhando para as próprias mãos e mordendo o lábio inferior.

- E ainda não contou a ele, não é?

- É óbvio que não Malfoy – diz ela agora olhando para ele.

- E por que não?

- Preciso mesmo te responder?

- É obvio que sim Granger – responde ele com um sorrisinho debochado.

- De que adiantaria contar a ele?

- Eu queria uma resposta não mais uma pergunta, mas já que perguntou. Bem se você contasse a ele talvez ele caia na real e fique com você.

- Malfoy, você ta maluco?

- Chega de perguntas Granger – fala ele se fingindo de entediado.

- Me escuta Malfoy! O Harry gosta da Meg, então eu prefiro guardar esse sentimento comigo, antes que eu acabe perdendo a amizade dele, entendeu?

- É, entendi. Mas continuo achando que você devia contar pra ele.

- Pelo jeito você quer mesmo me ver no fundo do poço, não é?

- Na verdade eu queria que você saísse dele. Se tem uma coisa que ninguém merece aturar é você triste com alguma coisa, pois você fica um pé no saco Granger.

- Obrigada. Isso realmente levanta minha auto-estima – diz ela com um sorrisinho falso.

- Tudo bem se você não quer me dar ouvidos, depois só não diga que eu não avisei.

- Eu vou para a aula – ela se levanta e sai da biblioteca.

Durante a aula ela só pensava na conversa que tivera com Draco. Primeiro porque era simplesmente chocante para ela mesma saber que há pouco tempo tivera uma conversa, digamos, que quase civilizada com ele. Pelo menos não se xingaram. E segundo é que ela não sabia do porque de ele ter vindo falar com ela logo sobre aquele assunto. Ele nunca vinha conversar com ela e quando vinha...

Lilá percebeu que Hermione estava meio aérea aquele dia então resolveu falar com ela.

- Hei Mione! – grita ela chamando a atenção da amiga.

- O que foi Lilá? – pergunta ela distraída.

- O que ta acontecendo com você? Ta aérea a aula toda, nem prestou atenção na professora McGonagall. E isso com certeza é uma raridade.

- Comigo? Nada! Tudo normal. E é claro que eu prestei atenção na aula, como sempre.

- Não é o que pareceu Hermione, você estava com o olhar perdido, sem foco.

- Que nada Lilá você é que está delirando. Deve ser o baile que está chegando.

- Claro que não! Mas tudo bem, se você não quer falar... Vou indo, tenho que conversar com a Parvati sobre algumas coisinhas. Até mais.

- Tchau Lilá.

Hermione viu Harry e Rony vindo em sua direção, os dois haviam acabado de guardar seis matérias e eles iriam juntos à próxima aula que seria poções junto com a sonserina. _"Que tédio", _pensou Hermione.

- Oi Mione! – cumprimentaram os dois juntos

- Olá garotos – cumprimenta ela também em resposta, já caminhando com eles para as masmorras.

Hermione ficou feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Feliz por nenhum dos dois terem feito a mesma pergunta que Lilá fez, e triste pelo fato de que se eles não perguntaram é porque nem estavam aí pra ela. Estavam mais preocupados com o baile e provavelmente nem notaram como a amiga estava.

Quando os três chegam à sala de poções Draco Malfoy e sua turma chegaram também, e Draco fez questão de passar ao lado de Hermione e dizer discretamente apenas para ela, Harry e Rony ouvirem:

- Olá Hermione!

Hermione ficou espantada. _"Essa deve ser a primeira vez que ele me chama de Hermione. Aí tem coisa.", _pensou ela desconfiada, primeiro ele vinha com aquele papinho de que sempre se tem a primeira vez para tudo, até para eles conversarem civilizadamente, e agora a chamava de Hermione? Não, isso não podia ser normal, mas mesmo assim ela responde.

- Olá Draco – ela resolveu chama-lo pelo primeiro nome também.

Draco não disse mais nada apenas se sentou junto de seus amigos que nem ouviram ele falar com Hermione.

Harry e Rony não entendiam nada do que estava acontecendo.

- Mione o que está acontecendo? – pergunta Harry.

- Nada! Por quê?

- Você e o Malfoy... Estranho – dessa vez quem falou foi Rony.

- E o que tem? Somos monitores chefes, não podemos brigar a vida inteira não é? – Hermione não entendia o porquê de os dois estarem tão preocupados, claro que até ela estava surpresa com tudo que tava acontecendo, mas Draco podia estar mudando, por que não?

Os dois se sentaram e Hermione fez o mesmo. O resto da aula ocorreu normalmente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

N/B: A sua fic ta mara!!!!!!!!!

Atualiza logo!!!!

N/A: Que cap. Mais idiotaaaaaa!! Odieii (novax!) Axoo que o próximo será melhorzinho estará mais perto do bailee XD

Mandeem reviews por favoor

**BeijOOs JéèH**


	3. Sorrisos e Lágrimas

Agora faltava apenas uma semana para o baile. Todos estavam muito agitados, não que antes não estivessem, mas agora estavam muito mais.

Quase todos já tinham seus pares para o baile. Quase todos.

Já era noite e a maioria dos alunos da grifinória estavam no salão comunal, principalmente os do sétimo ano.

- Harry você precisa criar coragem logo e convidar a Meg, antes que alguém o faça – diz Rony pela milésima vez só naquele dia.

- É, eu já entendi Rony, mas é que... Não da, eu não consigo. Quando estou indo em direção a ela eu simplesmente dou meia volta e mudo de rumo. É como se meu corpo se comandasse sozinho.

- Isso é vergonha, mas logo você supera e cria coragem o suficiente pra convidá-la. No momento certo você chegara na frente dela e dirá: "Olá Meg, você quer ir ao baile de formatura comigo?", e é claro que ela vai aceitar, afinal que garota não aceitaria ir ao baile com o famoso Harry Potter? – fala Rony como se aquilo tudo fosse à coisa mais simples do mundo.

- Você diz isso porque não precisou convidar ninguém.

- Esta é uma das vantagens de ter uma namorada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione estava sentada em uma poltrona de frente para os dois amigos, ela lia um livro, (na verdade ela tentava ler um livro) coisa que não era novidade para nenhum deles. Na verdade não era novidade pra ninguém.

Ela pensava em tudo que acontecera nas últimas semanas.

Ela e Draco já não brigavam tanto, na verdade eles não brigavam, apenas tinham algumas pequenas discussões, afinal, algumas coisas nunca mudam.

Hermione saiu de seu devaneio quando ouviu Harry e Rony falando sobre o baile. Preferia não ter ouvido claro, afinal de contas, Rony estava mais uma vez naquele dia falando com Harry sobre Meg.

Hermione sentia vontade de sair correndo dali e ir para seu dormitório chorar rios de lágrimas, mas não iria demonstrar suas fraquezas na frente de seus amigos. Na frente de Harry.

O que era mais forte: o amor ou o orgulho? Hermione não sabia responder a esta pergunta. Seu amor por Harry era incondicional, mas seu orgulho também era.

Ela encarava um ponto qualquer à sua frente, quando ouviu que alguém acabara de entrar no salão comunal. Virou o rosto para ver quem era. Se arrependeu. Era Meg. Virou novamente o rosto e ficou encarando um ponto qualquer.

- Vai lá cara, é a sua chance – ouviu Rony dizer a Harry.

- Rony ela não vai aceitar e todos irão rir da minha cara.

- É claro que ela vai aceitar, agora anda logo.

Harry se levantou e andou em direção à Meg que acabara de sentar-se com algumas amigas.

Ele passou ao lado de uma mesa onde todas as garotas ali presentes suspiraram ao verem o moreno.

Harry chegou até a mesa onde Meg e suas amigas estavam e tanto Meg como suas amigas sorriram para ele.

Ele ficou meio envergonhado, mas mesmo assim sorriu de volta.

- Er... Meg será que posso falar com você? – perguntou ele timidamente.

- Claro Harry – ela se levantou e os dois foram para um canto onde ninguém ouviria a conversa.

Harry já estava envergonhado o bastante para convidá-la, imagina na frente de suas amigas.

- Pode falar Harry – diz Meg sorrindo.

- Bem é q-que... Eu queria saber se... se vo-você quer ir ao baile de formatura comigo? – Harry nunca gaguejara tanto na vida, seu rosto parecia mais um pimentão.

Meg sorria ainda mais, estava radiante.

- Claro que quero Harry! – Agora ela falava um pouco alto demais, sendo que a maioria dos alunos que estavam mais próximos conseguia ouvir - Você não sabe quantos convites eu recusei por causa de minhas amigas que ficavam falando que não iria demorar muito e você me convidaria para o baile, porque você vivia me olhando. Eu não acreditava, mas elas insistiam.

- Já faz um tempo que eu estou querendo te convidar, mas...

- Não importa, o importante é que você me convidou – Meg dava pulinhos de alegria e nem esperou Harry terminar de falar.

- É – diz Harry simplesmente. Ô garoto tímido.

- Bom, mas agora eu vou indo, tenho que terminar uma redação de poções – dizendo isso ela lhe da um estalado beijo na bochecha – Tchau Harry! Até mais.

- Tchau! – responde ele com a mão na bochecha. Que coisinha infantil.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione mirava o local onde Harry conversava com Meg.

"Hermione não olhe, isso apenas lhe machuca mais", pensava ela.

Mas mesmo assim continuava a observar a conversa já que ouvir não era possível até um determinado momento.

Hermione ouviu Meg dizer: "Você não sabe quantos convites eu recusei por causa de minhas amigas que ficavam falando que não iria demorar muito e você me convidaria para o baile, porque você vivia me olhando. Eu não acreditava, mas elas insistiam. ''

"Que garota convencida, será que o Harry não percebe?"

Ela viu Meg dando um beijo na bochecha de Harry e ele feito um bobo passando a mão no local.

Ela não suportava ver a cara de felicidade dele vindo em direção dela e de Rony.

Pegou o livro que estava lendo que simplesmente havia ficado em seu colo e levantou-se dizendo:

- Boa Noite Rony.

- Você não vai ficar mais um pouco com a gente? Afinal o Harry finalmente convidou a Meg para o baile – ela apenas negou com a cabeça – Bom, tudo bem então. Boa Noite Mi.

Harry sentou-se na poltrona que estava antes e sorriu.

- Cara até que enfim hein?

- É Rony, até que enfim – disse Harry sorrindo.

Hermione já estava indo em direção às escadas do seu dormitório quando Harry pergunta:

- Já vai?

Ela virou-se e disse:

- Já! Estou um pouco cansada – É ela mentiu para ele, nem estava cansada, na verdade estava sem sono nenhum, mas não conseguiria ficar ouvindo Harry falando sobre a talzinha lá.

- Boa Noite então.

- Boa noite Harry.

Ela voltou a andar rumo às escadas.

Quando já estava na metade não conseguiu segurar o choro. Lágrimas de tristeza agora molhavam sua face.

Quando viu Harry vindo até ela e Rony com um baita sorriso no rosto, já havia sentido uma imensa vontade de chorar ali mesmo, mas se conteve. Mas agora que estava longe de seus olhares não agüentou mais. É claro que ela ficava feliz pela felicidade dele, mas apenas não se conformava que a felicidade dele fosse encontrada ao lado daquela garota.

Entrou em seu quarto e se jogou em sua cama.

Essa com certeza foi a pior noite de sua vida.

*-*-*-*-*

Despertou de seu sono era sete da manhã. Havia dormido as quatro. Uma noite realmente péssima, seus olhos demonstravam isso, estavam um pouco inchados e vermelhos por causa do choro e também havia as olheiras por conta da noite muito mal dormida.

Levantou-se e olhou-se no espelho.

- Nossa Hermione, você está péssima – disse a si mesma.

Ligou a torneira e deixou a banheira enchendo. _"Às vezes até me esqueço que tenho uma banheira aqui neste banheiro"._

Tomou seu banho, vestiu uma calça jeans e uma blusinha de alcinha rosa, penteou os cabelos, passou uma leve maquiagem para tentar disfarçar um pouco as olheiras e foi tomar seu café da manhã.

Adentrou no salão principal e sentou-se onde ela, Harry e Rony costumavam sentar-se.

Os dois ainda não haviam chegado, e o local estava praticamente vazio. Também não é pra menos, era um pouco cedo e o pessoal costuma acordar um pouco mais tarde no sábado.

Serviu-se com suco de abóbora e algumas torradas com geléia.

- Bom dia Mione – cumprimentam Harry e Rony, que haviam acabado de chegar, juntos.

- Bom dia garotos – diz ela também, não olhando muito para Harry.

Rony mal se sentou e já estava atacando tudo que via comestível pela frente. Harry apenas olhou para Hermione e perguntou:

- Você não dormiu bem esta noite, dormiu?

- Dormi - ela olhou para ele que olhava para ela com um olhar totalmente desconfiado. Ela suspirou derrotada – Não, não dormi.

- Viu só, você não consegue me enganar – diz Harry com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- Powquevuxenaumdormuibiem? – perguntou Rony de boca cheia.

- Arrrg!! Não fale de boca cheia Rony! – repreendeu Hermione lhe lançando um olhar reprovador.

Ele engoliu tudo o que tinha na boca se desculpou e perguntou novamente:

- Por que você não dormiu bem?

- Insônia – mentiu ela na cara dura. Imagina que ela falaria a verdade mesmo. _"Mas nem sonhando. O que eu iria dizer? Não, não dormi bem, porque passei a noite toda chorando, pensando no Harry?! Háhá! Até parece"._

- É de tanto você ficar estudando, isso sobe pro seu cérebro e se infiltra lá, aí a noite fica aquela coisa gritando dentro da sua mente: ESTUDAR!ESTUDAR! Daí você fica com insônia. Acertei? – pergunta Rony.

- Não idiota! Você acha que a única coisa que eu faço é estudar não é?

- E não é?

Hermione abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Harry interrompeu à tempo.

- Hei! Vocês dois, chega! Não conseguem ficar meio minuto no mesmo ambiente, respirando o mesmo ar, sem começarem uma briga.

- Desculpe – diz Hermione olhando para Harry.

- Você deve pedir desculpas ao Rony não a mim.

Hermione lhe lança um olhar fulminante.

- Bom, Rony você também precisa se desculpar. Os dois precisam.

- Eu não vou me desculpar! – disseram Hermione e Rony juntos.

- Tudo bem, isso nunca acontece mesmo – fala Harry como se fosse óbvio, aliás, para eles era – Já a convidaram para o baile? – pergunta.

"_E agora, o que eu respondo? Na verdade já me convidaram, mas eu não aceitei, imagina ir ao baile com o idiota do McLaggen! Há mais nem morta"._

- Já – respondeu simplesmente.

- Quem?

"_Aff... Ele insiste em fazer perguntas difíceis. Não posso dizer que vou com o McLaggen, porque eu não aceitei ir com ele, e também não posso dizer que vou com qualquer outro garoto porque simplesmente não vou. Mas por outro lado não posso admitir que na verdade ninguém me convidou. Não irei me rebaixar"._

- Com um garoto Harry! Isso não importa.

- Hermione – começou Rony – admita que ninguém te convidou. Se houvessem convidado você diria quem é.

Ela já estava vendo a mesma cena do quarto ano se repetindo.

- Olha Rony, se você não acredita em mim tudo bem, espere o dia do baile e veja com seus próprios olhos.

Ela não sabia de onde havia tirado a coragem para dizer aquilo. No baile do quarto ano pelo menos ela não estava mentindo, alguém realmente a tinha convidado.

- Eu vou para a minha sala, tenho que resolver algumas coisas. Vejo vocês nas aulas.

- Tudo bem – responde Harry, já que Rony não estava nem aí.

Hermione se dirigiu para a sala que dividia com Draco. Ela nem sabia o porquê de estar indo lá, mas não tinha nada para fazer mesmo e ter que ficar aturando o Rony em pleno café da manhã, bah, era estressante. E ainda tinha que resolver o problemão em que se meteu. Ela precisava de um par rapidamente.

Antes de entrar na sala bateu na porta como de costume, para se certificar de que Draco Malfoy não a estava utilizando como hotel.

- Entra! – disse a voz de Draco lá de dentro.

"_Ah! Uma pena ele já estar aí."_

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia Hermione.

Ela sentou-se em sua cadeira atrás de sua mesa e retirou alguns papéis de sua gaveta, depois começou a guardá-los novamente, por falta de ter o que fazer.

Hermione olhou para Draco e percebeu que ele a observava. Arqueando uma sobrancelha perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Você ta péssima.

- Ah, muito obrigada. Sabe que quando me levantei disse a mesma coisa para mim mesma?

- O que houve?

- Não ta na cara? Ah, vamos lá Draco, você já descobriu coisas mais difíceis de serem descobertas antes.

- Bom que você não dormiu bem já deu pra perceber né, mas quero saber o motivo.

Ela ficou em silêncio.

- O Potter – diz ele – Já podia imaginar. O que ele fez desta vez?

- Convidou a Meg para o baile.

- E o que você queria? Que ele te convidasse? Se pelo menos você tivesse contado a ele seus sentimentos, teria uma chance.

- Draco você não cansa, não é mesmo? Você sabe que eu não vou contar a ele o que sinto e ponto final.

- E eu já te disse para não vir se lamentar depois.

- E quem disse que vou me lamentar depois? – eles estavam começando mais uma discussão.

- Ninguém disse nada, é o que eu penso, mas deixa pra lá, to indo pra aula que já vai começar.

Ele pegou sua mochila e saiu da sala.

- Como ele consegue ser tão imbecil? – pergunta ela para si.

Pegou sua bolsa e também foi para sua primeira aula.

No caminho encontrou Gina, Parvati e Lilá.

- Olá meninas.

- Olá Mione – disseram as três em uníssono.

- Como vai Gina?

- Estou bem, Mi! E você?

- To bem – _"Mais uma mentirinha" – _E como anda o namoro?

Pois é Gina estava namorando Miguel Córner.

- Ta ótimo.

- Deve estar mesmo, você até anda afastada de nós – diz Lilá.

- Que isso meninas, nem é pra tanto.

- É verdade Gina – fala Parvati.

- Ta legal, eu ando mesmo um pouco distante de vocês, mas prometo que ficarei mais tempo agora com vocês, ok?

- Ok! – disseram as três juntas, sorrindo para a ruiva.

- Ah Mione, nós estávamos falando do baile e já que está aqui queremos saber quem é seu par. Já que você não contou para Harry e nem para o Rony, vê se conta pra gente né? – pergunta Gina com ar de curiosidade.

"_Mérlin não pode ser! Os Deuses estão todos contra mim. Acho que colei chiclete na cruz, ou pior, joguei uma rocha nela"_

- Conta Mi – pediam Lilá e Parvati agora.

Ela pensou, olhou para os lados e disse a coisa mais sem noção que já havia dito em toda sua vida.

- Draco.

- O QUÊ? – as três praticamente berraram.

"_Ai, o que você fez Granger?"_

- Draco Malfoy? – pergunta Gina com os olhos arregalados

- Tem algum outro Draco aqui em Hogwarts? - _"Acho que perguntei a coisa mais óbvia do mundo"._

- Não, mas é que eu tinha esperanças – respondeu Gina muito surpresa.

- Mione, eu não acredito – disse Lilá.

- Nem eu – fala Parvati.

"_Há! Nem eu garotas"._

- Pois é – diz Hermione – Agora acho melhor irmos para a aula.

As quatro se dirigiram para a aula de tranfiguração.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione saia de sua última aula matutina, que era Runas Antigas, e ia em direção ao salão Principal.

No caminho viu Harry e Rony vindo em sua direção com semblantes sérios.

- Hermione, que história é essa de você ir ao baile com o Malfoy? – perguntou Harry irritado.

*-*-*-*

_N/A: Hey!! Eu ainda num seii pq estou postando essa fic akiêe, afinal ninguémm manda review, mas, numa dessa alguém faz uma gentileza e me faz felixx neste natal!!!_

_BeijOOs e FELIZ NATAL à Todooos!!_


	4. Convencendo Draco Malfoy

N/A: Entre "aspas" e em_ Itálico _são pensamentos_._

_Capítulo 4_

_- __**Hermione, que história é essa de você ir ao baile com o Malfoy? – perguntou Harry irritado.**_

"_Lá vem bomba_", pensou Hermione. "_E quando vem bomba, nada melhor que partir para a ironia_".

- Oi pra você também Harry – fala ela totalmente irônica, com um sorrisinho que irritaria qualquer um.

- Sem ironias Hermione – diz ele mais irritado ainda.

- Eu estou bem obrigada, e você? – e ela continuou com sua ironia espetacular.

Harry desviou o olhar de Hermione, respirou fundo e contou até dez. Um pouco mais calmo ele olhou-a novamente e voltou a perguntar:

- Hermione, que história é essa de você ir ao baile com o Malfoy? Hein? Responda! – ele praticamente gritou as ultimas palavras.

"_Na verdade eu mal sei que história é essa, inventei-a a pouco tempo_", pensou ela sarcasticamente. "_Meu bom Merlin, como eu estou conseguindo ser tão sarcástica no meio de uma situação como esta?_".

- Hei! Não comece a gritar, vê se te acalma. Se não assim Hogwarts inteira vai te escutar – advertiu ela olhando para os lados e vendo que muitos alunos paravam para "apreciar" a pequena discussão que se formava.

- E daí? Vai dizer que você está com vergonha que todos saibam que você vai ao baile com o Malfoy? – agora ele definitivamente falou alto demais e muitos dos alunos que estavam ali ouviram o que ele disse.

"_Com certeza agora a metade deles já deve saber, mas o principal da história _ainda _não_".

Grfinórios surpresos, sonserinos com cara de enojados. Todos absolutamente chocados. Todos cochichavam sobre o assunto. Alguns alunos da Lufa-lufa e da Corvinal que passavam por ali no momento também estavam de olhos arregalados.

Hermione não conseguiu responder a pergunta de Harry, pois logo ouviu uma voz que nem morta gostaria de ouvir naquele momento.

- Reunião e ninguém me convidou? – perguntou Draco em seu tom superior de sempre.

Todos os alunos que estavam ali observando a discussão viraram-se e olharam para o loiro com um misto de raiva e desaprovação. Principalmente os sonserinos.

Hermione suspirou.

"_Estávamos te esperando_", pensa ela irônica, mas agora um pouco séria. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. "_Ele não pode descobrir que vai ao baile comigo pela boca dos outros. Nossa! Isso soa tão idiota_".

Rony que até o momento não havia falado nada, resolveu falar.

- Até que enfim chegou o convidado de honra.

"_Ah, essa não! Preciso agir_".

- Malfoy faz o seguinte: Cala a sua boca! Entendeu?

- Qual é Granger? O Weasley acabou de dizer que o convidado de honra, que ta na cara que sou eu, aliás, sempre sou eu, chegou. Então é porque o assunto é sobre mim, estou certo? Sobre o que era? Sobre como sou lindo, maravilhoso e gostoso?

Algumas garotas suspiraram. Hermione apenas fez uma careta.

"_Como ele consegue ser tão convencido?"_

- Na verdade não Malfoy. Nós estávamos... – Harry começou a falar, mas Hermione se intrometeu.

- Na verdade Malfoy, ta na hora de você sumir daqui.

- O que? Por quê? – pergunta Draco não entendendo mais nada.

- NÓS ESTÁVAMOS... – Harry começa a falar novamente desta vez gritando, mas Hermione se mete mais uma vez.

- CAI FORA MALFOY – berra ela indo em direção a ele e empurrando-o para longe daquela confusão.

- O Granger da pra você fechar a matraca e parar de me empurrar? O Potter tava falando. Eu detesto dizer isto, mas eu queria saber o que ele tem a dizer – fala Draco se livrando de Hermione e agora olhando para Harry.

- Negativo idiota! – Hermione pegou no braço dele e voltou a puxa-lo – Vamos até a nossa sala que lá eu te conto, entendeu? – disse ela baixinho apenas para ele ouvir.

Draco ficou pensativo enquanto Hermione continuava a arrastá-lo pelo caminho, até que ele diz em alto e bom som (devo dizer que até alto demais):

- Já sei!

- AI SEU IMBECIL, NÃO BERRA! – grita Hermione com uma mão no peito.

- A única que ta berrando aqui é você.

Ela resmungou algo inaudível.

- Já sei o que aconteceu.

- O que?

- Você se declarou ao Potter.

- O QUE? Eu não me declarei ao Harry.

- Ah que bom! Pelo menos não pagou este mico. Você apenas disse que o amava.

- Ta maluco? Eu. Não. Falei. Nada. – disse ela pausadamente – E mesmo que eu tivesse contado a ele sobre os meus sentimentos, o que isso teria a ver com você?

- Ahhh... É verdade. Bem eu saberia se você tivesse deixado o Potter me contar.

Os dois chegaram à sala deles e entraram.

- Senta aí – manda Hermione apontando para uma cadeira a frente de sua mesa e sentando-se na que estava atrás da mesma que era a sua.

- Senta aí não! Eu vou sentar na _minha _cadeira.

- Ai, tanto faz!

Draco sentou-se em _sua _cadeira e colocou os pés sobre a mesa.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Draco esperando Hermione começar a contar a história e ela mordendo o lábio inferior num gesto nervoso. Vendo que ela não estava com a menor vontade de contar resolve quebrar o silêncio.

- Hermione você vai me contar ou não?

- Voltou a me chamar de Hermione?

- Não fuja do assunto. E saiba que eu só estava te chamando de Granger porque você estava me chamando de Malfoy. Eu sei que meu sobrenome é lindo e todos gostam de falar, mas eu o prefiro saindo da boca do Potter e do Weasley, não sei por que, talvez seja pelo fato de eles sempre o gritarem com um misto de raiva e ódio.

- Bela explicação.

- Obrigada, mas vai falar ou não?

- Você tem que prometer que não vai assassinar ninguém.

- Hermione da pra parar de idiotice? Se não a única que vai ser assassinada aqui será você!

- É exatamente por isso que pedi para você prometer.

- Ah vamos! Não pode ser tão ruim assim – diz Draco e vendo o olhar da morena pergunta – Pode?

- Vou ser direta Ok?

- Demorou.

- Mas antes prometa.

Draco resmungou.

- Ta, ta! Eu prometo.

Hermione fez um gesto para que ele continuasse.

- Prometo não te assassinar. Satisfeita? É óbvio que eu nem faria isso, mas se você quer assim. Acho que nem seria necessário eu gastar saliva com tudo isto.

- É isso aí! Bom garoto.

- Agora fala!

Hermione pigarreou e falou:

- Você Draco Malfoy, irá ao baile comigo.

- Há! 'Ce ta maluca? Andou bebendo? Eu sei que este é seu maior desejo, afinal é o desejo de toda garota aqui de Hogwarts, mas...

- Draco para! Eu to falando sério ta legal?

- Não! Não ta legal, você só pode está pirando de vez. É óbvio que eu não vou com você.

- Metade de Hogwarts já sabe que você vai comigo.

- Como assim metade de Hogwarts já sabe? Eu acabei de saber! Hermione Granger, o que você está aprontando?

- Eu não estou aprontando nada.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado e ela continuou:

- Olha é o seguinte. As garotas me perguntaram com quem eu ia ao baile, e como ninguém me convidou, aliás, o McLaggen me convidou, mas ele não conta, então eu disse a primeira coisa que minha mente brilhante conseguiu processar: Draco. Nem preciso lhe dizer, já dizendo, que elas ficara embasbacadas e depois disso nós seguimos para nossas aulas. O problema é que eu tinha uma aula de Runas e elas infelizmente não estavam junto comigo, portanto provavelmente andaram espalhando a notícia esplêndida por aí – Hermione parou de falar ofegante em busca de oxigênio para que seu pobre pulmão continuasse a funcionar regularmente – E depois veio o Harry todo irritadinho querendo saber que história era essa de eu ir ao baile com você e blá blá blá aí você apareceu e já sabe o resto.

Draco que continuava sentado em sua cadeira com os pés sobre a mesa, levantou-se e foi até onde Hermione estava sentada da mesma forma de antes. Bateu palmas e disse calmamente:

- Eu vou te assassinar Hermione Granger.

"Nossa! Toda essa calma chega a dar medo", pensa Hermione.

- Hei Draco, lembre-se, você prometeu – lembrou-lhe ela.

- Ah, claro! E como um Malfoy eu devo cumprir com minha palavra.

- Exatamente!

- Mas por que eu?

- Eu não sei! Foi o primeiro nome que me veio à cabeça, e como eu precisava urgentemente de um nome, muito burra acabei falando para as garotas logo o _seu_ nome.

- Tem certeza?

- O que?

- Tem certeza que você só disse meu nome porque foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça?

- O que você esta querendo dizer?

- Que você só disse que ia ao baile comigo, porque sabia que cairia nos ouvidos do Potter.

- Continuo sem entender. O que isso tem a ver Draco?

- Ou você está ficando burra ou está se fazendo de desentendida – Hermione abriu a boca para retrucar com alguma coisa bem grosseira, mas Draco foi mais rápido – Quer dizer que você só inventou esta historinha para deixar o Potter morrendo de ciúmes!

- Han? O que? – Hermione estava com a maior cara de "não entendi nada" da Terra – Harry com ciúmes? De onde você tira essas idéias? Pra começo de conversa por que o Harry ficaria com ciúmes? E se naquele momento ele estava com ciúmes eu é que não quero vê-lo com raiva.

- E por que você acha que ele estava com raiva?

- Por que ele é meu melhor amigo e não quer ver sua melhor amiga no baile com um Malfoy? Aliás, eu to começando a dar razão a ele de não querer que eu vá ao baile com um Malfoy. Alguns deles não possuem cerebelo, sabe?

- Há muito engraçado! E respondendo à sua pergunta, o Potter não estava com raiva de você pelo fato dele ser seu melhor amigo e vice e versa, e não querer que você vá ao baile com um Malfoy, e sim pelo fato dele estar com ciúmes porque você vai ao baile com um Malfoy.

Hermione não ria. Ela gargalhava.

- Por que você está rindo?

- Por que... Você é... É muito engraçado – respondeu ela em meio às risadas.

- Eu to falando sério. E pare de rir, porque eu odeio que riam de mim ou de coisas que eu digo – diz ele entre dentes.

Hermione parou de rir imediatamente. Não pelo que ele disse de odiar que riam dele e tal, mas sim por lembrar do que ele havia dito antes.

- Espera! Você realmente estava falando serio?

- Estou com cara de quem está brincando?

- Você está com a mesma cara de sempre.

Draco suspirou cansado.

- Draco Malfoy, você realmente não pensou que eu seria capaz de algo tão baixo, pensou?

- Por que não?

- Porque mesmo que eu soubesse que o Harry é apaixonado por mim eu nunca faria isso.

- E é uma pena!

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não vou te ajudar.

- Me ajudar em que? Eu já disse que não fiz isto para deixar o Harry com ciúmes. Então você só precisa ir ao baile comigo. E mais nada.

- Isso não deixa de ser uma ajuda, eu ir ao baile com você.

- Isso já não é mais como uma ajuda, e sim como uma obrigação, afinal, a essas horas todos já devem saber que nós dois vamos juntos.

- Bem, desfaça a burrice que você mesma fez!

Hermione cruzou os braços e olhando diretamente nos olhos dele perguntou:

- Você não vai fazer isto pra mim então?

- Olha, isso é complicado sabe? Você não quer meter ciúmes no Potter, e você não imagina o quanto isto seria prazeroso pra mim. E ainda tem o fato de que eu já convidei uma garota.

- Quem? Não é a Pansy Cara de Buldogue Parkison, né?

- Claro que não! Mesmo aquela maluca sendo obcecada por mim eu não vou com ela. Vou com a Kate Creskoff.

- Hum... Aquela loirinha de olhos verdes toda "Olhem para mim, que eu estou passando" da sonserina né?

- Esta mesma.

- Então, sinto muito, mas você ia com ela.

- Por acaso eu já te falei que não vou com você?

- Ta legal, eu me rendo. Eu só disse que vou ao baile com você pra deixar o Harry se mordendo de ciúmes. Ok?

- Talvez agora eu vá com você.

- Talvez? Mas você disse que se eu dissesse que ia ao baile com você pra deixar o Harry com ciúmes, você iria comigo.

- É que não é nada fácil largar mão daquela loira, entende?

- Não, eu não entendo!

- Tudo bem Hermione, eu vou com você. Talvez eu me divirta um pouco vendo a cara de tacho do Potter.

- Jura?

- Uhum.

Depois disso a única coisa que Draco viu, ou melhor, sentiu, foi Hermione quase lhe dilacerando o pescoço. Aquilo era para ser um abraço, mas como ela estava muito empolgada parecia mais com uma luta livre. (N/A²: Ain!) Este era o primeiro contato físico entre eles, (já que o aperto de mão na sala de Dumbledore, durante uma reunião de monitores chefes, não contava) então Draco realmente ficara um pouco perdido.

Hermione estava com os braços enlaçados no pescoço dele e ele colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura dela e a outra em suas costas.

Draco não sabia como aquela garota que havia sofrido tantas vezes por culpa dele, estava naquele momento abraçada com ele.

"_Tantas vezes que eu a xinguei, falei coisas absurdas. Mas eu entendo, afinal sou irresistível!". _É, nem em pensamentos Draco Malfoy deixará de ser convencido.

- Ah Draco! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

- Ta, ta bom! Acho que você já pode me soltar. Eu sei que era seu maior sonho me abraçar, então, sonho realizado. Quer um autógrafo?

- Cala a boca babaca – diz a morena sorrindo.

- Vou fingir que você parou de falar na parte do "Ah Draco! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!". Não é muito gentil de sua parte me chamar de babaca.

- Oh! Me desculpe.

Hermione olha para seu relógio e simplesmente se apavora.

- Ó meu Deus! Eu perdi meu almoço é agora faltam exatamente 6 minutos para a aula de Poções.

- Digo o mesmo.

- Ótimo! Se eu chegar atrasada, não estou sozinha nessa. Imagina Draco Malfoy chegando atrasado numa aula com seu professor preferido? Agora imagina EU chegando atrasada na aula do professor que mais me odeia?

- Ele não é meu professor preferido! Eu que sou o aluno preferido dele.

- Ok! Vamos logo, quero continuar com minha cabecinha sobre meu pescoçinho.

*-*-*-*-*

N/B: GOSTEI :D

Eu nunca pensei q diria isso, mas o Draco ta tão legal e fofo ( o jeito convencido dele é fofo)

Continua aí a escrever a fic firme e forte!

Beijokas!

N/A³: Péssimo eu seei!! Só escrevi isto pq vou viajar e se esperasse para postar o cap. quando voltasse, vcs certamente já teriam me abandonado, apesar de eu achar q vcs já me abandonaram!!

Review pleasee se não a coisa num anda!

Yuria-chan: Q boom q vc comentouu!! Sem erros de português agradeça a minha beta hehehe!! Espero msm q vc esteja realmente gostando da fic, aí vai mais um cap. tomara que vc curta, viu? Diga oq achou!! Brigadãoo BeijOOs

Tamara J. Potter: Girl curiosaa, rsrsrsrs!! Axo q cap. q vem ou no outro sai este baile hoho' Axo q naum vou desistir desta naum! Ehhehhe! Mas a outra lá no FF é beem capaz, vc sabe! BeijOOs


	5. Capítulo 5

_- Ó meu Deus! Eu perdi meu almoço e agora faltam exatamente 6 minutos para a aula de Poções. _

_- Digo o mesmo._

_- Ótimo! Se eu chegar atrasada, não estou sozinha nessa. Imagina Draco Malfoy chegando atrasado numa aula com seu professor preferido? Agora imagina EU chegando atrasada na aula do professor que mais me odeia?_

_- Ele não é meu professor preferido! Eu que sou o aluno preferido dele._

_- Ok! Vamos logo, quero continuar com minha cabecinha sobre meu pescocinho._

Cada um pegou seu material, depois saíram da sala e começaram a seguir caminho para a aula de poções. Hermione andava um pouco mais à frente de Draco.

- Draco, será que da para você andar mais rápido?

- Por quê?

- Não sei! Talvez saja pelo fato de nós estramos atrasados?

- Hermione, ainda faltam cinco minutos para a bendita aula começar. Não estamos atrasados – informa ele, mas Hermione continua andando à sua frente.

- Por enquanto não estamos.

- Ainda temos tempo.

- Ainda! Se andarmos mais rápido teremos muito mais, mas se você continuar com esta paciência...

- Tenha paciencia.

- É disto que estou falando – resmunga ela num tom cansado.

- Relaxa!

Depois de mais aguns minutunhos de caminhada, Hermione que estava tendo que aturar Draco cantarolando o que parecia ser uma canção de ninar, pára abruptamente fazendo com que o loiro que andava logo atrás de si esbarrasse fortemente nela.

Hermione rapidamente vira-se para Draco com o dedo indicar sobre os lábios pedindo silêncio. Ele, que estava pronto para perguntar o por quê de ela ter parado do nada no meio do caminho, fecha imediatamente a boca e apenas lhe lança um olhar interrogativo. Hermione em resposta apenas apontou para frente, especificamente para Snape.

O professor havia saído de um dos corredores do castelo e agora seguia para a sala de aula. Por sorte ele andava mais à frente e nem sequer percebeu, para a sorte de Draco e de Hermione, a presença dos dois.

- O que fazemos agora? – pergunta Hermione num sussurro.

- Vamos para a aula oras – responde ele também num sussurro como se fosse óbvio. E era. Mas não era bem isso que Hermione queria saber.

- Ah claro! Idiota! Quero saber como vamos fazer para chegarmos primeiro que ele?

- Não chegamos!

- Foi mal, me esqueci que você é loiro.

- Não brinca??

- E me esqueci tambem que não sabe nada sobre ditados trouxas ou qualquer coisa que esteja relacionada com eles.

- Obviamente.

- Ta legal Draco, vamos logo – Hermione segurou a mão de Draco e começou a andar apressada, mas cautelosamente para não chamar a atenção do professor que agora já estava próximo da porta da sala de aula.

Quando Snape chegou em frente à porta, Hermione praticamente correu e arrastou Draco junto.

- Pra que correr?

- Já que não tem como chegarmos primeiro que o Snape vamos pelo menos chegar logo atrás dele, quem sabe a bronca _e a_ detenção sejam menores – responde Hermione que começa a correr feito louca quando vê Snape abrir a porta com sua costumeira "calma".

...

Snape abriu a porta com uma das mãos, com tal força bruta, e logo em seguida empurrou-a atrás de si com uma brutalidade ainda maior, o que faria, sem problemas algum, a porta fechar-se com um tremendo estrondo sem necessidade, que era o que sempre acontecia, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Pelo menos não naquele momento. Então, tanto Snape quanto o resto dos alunos, viraram-se para trás.

...

Quando a porta estava se fechando Hermione praticamente se jogou sobre ela, fazendo-a parar no mesmo instante. Isto lhe causou certa dor no ombro, mas pelo menos a porta não se fechara, pensou ela.

Hermione respira fundo se preparando para a bronca que viria a seguir. Deu um empurrãozinho na porta fazendo-a se abrir lentamente revelando o interior da sala de aula e revelando também o olhar curioso de todos os alunos e também o de Snape, que além de demonstrar curiosidade ainda sustentava um sorrisinho malicioso no canto dos lábios, coisa que ele poucas vezes fazia.

"_Há! Imagine só se ele não ficaria pelo menos um pouquinho feliz em me ver chegar atrasada. Mas eu ainda tenho uma pequena parcela de sorte. Primeira vez que chego atrasada e estou acompanhada. Não que eu deseje mal as pessoas, é claro que não, mas se eu me ferrar não me ferro sozinha, terei companhia"._

Olhando para Snape ela pode perceber que ele estava com uma sobrancelha levantada com quem diz "O que você está esperando para entrar?", então lentamente ela começou a adentrar na sala (n/a: lembrando q ela ainda está segurando a mão de Draco ;), onde percebeu todos ficarem surpresos. Snape apenas arregalou um pouco os olhos, mas feito que ninguém nem notou.

Hermione já havia esquecido completamente de Draco, só lembrou-se porque sentiu que sua mão segurava algo, mas no momento não se importou.

- Que ótimo que vocês dois resolveram nos presentear dando-nos o ar de suas graças. Esplendido! – diz Snape que bate as duas mãos juntas apenas uma vez, como se para demonstrar sua enorme e espetacular felicidade.

- Nos desculpe professor, é que... – começa Hermione mas é interrompida por Snape.

- Eu não quero saber das desculpas de vocês dois. Agora quero que todos se sentem em duplas e comecem a fazer a poção da página 36. Agora! E vocês dois – continua o professor olhando diretamente para Draco e Hermione – vão fazer esta poção juntos. Vocês merecem depois de chegarem atrasados.

- Se está querendo que isto sirva como um castigo é melhor observar melhor – começa a falar Harry que até então apenas contemplava tudo como os outros, Hermione rapidamente vira-se para ele e vê a raiva em seus olhos – Acho que os dois estão muito íntimos para isto servir como um – terminou ele fazendo uma careta de nojo e baixando um pouco a vista incentivando todos a fazerem o mesmo, inclusive Hermione Draco e Snape.

Algumas sonserinas soltaram gritinhos agudos de indignação e outros começaram a cochichar algumas coisas não compreensíveis para os ouvidos de Hermione que rapidamente largou a mão de Draco e ficou apenas olhando para seus pés um pouco corada.

- Que coisa mais linda! – fala Snape com falsa felicidade – Agora terei que pensar em uma detenção para os dois, já que passarem um tempo juntos não será mais tão péssimo como sempre foi. Mas prometo que vou pensar com muito carinho.

Draco que estava com os dentes serrados olhando firmemente para Snape, apenas rolou os olhos e andou até sua mesa. Sentou-se e logo em seguida lançou um olhar a hemione que se encaminhou para o lado do loiro.

Ela se sentia incomodada com todos aqueles olhares sobre ela, mas nenhum deles foi pior do que ver a raiva estampada nos olhos de Harry. Nem o olhar de reprovação de Rony superou. Com certeza nada pode superar o olhar da pessoa amada.

* * *

O final da aula finalmente havia chegado e Hermione estava feliz por isso.

Draco havia feito a maior parte da poção, pois Hermione estava simplesmente distraída e sem nenhum pingo de condições de preparar nada. Naquele momento Draco duvidava até que ela conseguisse abrir uma embalagem de sapos de chocolate.

- Graças à Merlin vou poder sair desta aula, enfim acabou.

- Nossa! Ta aí uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei que fosse sair da sua boca – diz Draco um pouco zombeteiro, mas não deixando de estar preocupado com a garota – Você não está nada bem não é?

- O que você acha?

- E também está um pouquinho irônica hoje né? Eu aqui demonstrando um pouco de preocupação, coisa que não faço sempre, e você aí com esta ironia que chega a cortar. Que eu saiba este papel é meu e não seu.

- Desculpe Draco! Mas sabe como é né, o tempo de convivência com certas pessoas, da nisso.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca.

- Disponha. Olha Draco eu vou indo. Infelizmente ainda tenho aula.

- Estou impressionado! – Exclama Draco realmente surpreso – Mas tudo bem. Tenho aula também, então vamos que te acompan ho até a porta.

- Que cavalheiro! – resmunga ela.

Draco da um sorrisinho de canto e meneia negativamente a cabeça achando graça da situação.

Os dois se encaminharam para a porta e quando estavam saindo se depararam com várias pessoas olhando para eles.

- Eles precisam mesmo ficar olhando? – pergunta Hermione nem se dando o trabalho de conter sua raiva.

- Eles não têm nada melhor pra fazer, então... – responde Draco não dando a mínima para os olhares.

- Podiam pelo menos disfarçar!

- É melhor ir se acostumando. Não sei se você se lembra, mas hoje de manhã eles fizeram a mesma coisa.

- Como esquecer? – pergunta ela num murmuro.

- Faça como eu: não de bola para o que eles falam. Ignore. Logo, logo eles esquecem.

- Que Merlim te ouça! – os dois andavam agora pelos corredores, saindo das masmorras, quando uma garota da Corvinal que estava correndo esbarrou sem querer no ombro de Hermione – AI! – bradou Hermione um pouco alto demais.

A garota na mesma hora parou.

- Me perdoe, por favor! É que estou um pouco atrasada para a próxima aula. Me desculpe, me desculpe mesmo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Não foi nada. Eu te desculpo, sem problemas.

- Obrigada! Agora vou indo, tchau.

- Tchau.

- Garota maluca!

- Draco!

- Mas é. Parece que estava com medo de você.

Hermione olhou para ele com as duas sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Está duvidando do que sou capaz?

- Não! Lógico que não.

- Que bom. Mas saiba que ela só estava atrasada, como nós dois hoje mais cedo – explicou Hermione enquanto massageava o ombro no qual a garota esbarrara.

- Está doendo? – pergunta Draco apontando para o ombro dela.

- Só um pouco. É que eu já tinha batido na porta antes e havia ficado um pouco dolorido, aí a garota veio com tudo e bateu no mesmo local e ficou mais dolorido ainda. E depois dizem que um raio nunca cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar.

Draco fez uma careta e perguntou:

- Quer ir para a Ala Hospitalar?

- Ta maluco? Claro que não! Não sou o tipo de garotinha que é só quebrar uma unha que começa a chorar.

- Que bom que não é! Isso seria péssimo. Imagina só, já não é fácil te agüentar do jeito que você é, se fosse uma garotinha mimada então...

- Obrigada Draco! Muito gentil de sua parte me dizer isto.

- Disponha! Não foi exatamente o que me disse mais cedo?

- Isso é vingança? Agora é assim então? Olho por olho e dente por dente?

- Vingança? Não, é claro que não. E a propósito, não entendi bem sua última frase.

- Até mais Loiro Sangue Puro – dizendo isto ela seguiu para um dos corredores à direita – Vou ver se consigo tirar um cochilo na aula de História da Magia.

- Alguém me belisca? – pergunta Draco olhando ao redor enquanto seguia pela esquerda.

* * *

Harry e Rony saíram primeiro que Hermione da sala de poções e agora caminhavam lentamente para a aula do professor Binns.

Harry estava com cara de quem era capaz de arrancar o fígado de alguém com as próprias mãos.

- Que cara é essa Harry? – pergunta Rony olhando para o amigo um pouco preocupado.

- A minha oras. A única que tenho – responde o moreno não fazendo muito caso, mas não deixando de demonstrar sua raiva.

- Olha cara, eu sei que você não está gostando do que está acontecendo, mas saiba que eu também não estou. Eu sinto vontade de afofar a cara daquela doninha loira, mas não vale a pena.

- Será que não?

"_Acho que se fizesse isto, talvez a Hermione parasse de dar bola para aquela Ameba Albina", _pensa Harry totalmente em fúria ao lembrar de Hermione entrando na sala de mãos dadas com Draco.

- Sinceramente acho que não. Sujar as mãos com um Malfoy? Além do mais isso não influenciaria em nada.

- Está se referindo à Hermione?

- Er... Sim. Acho que não mudaria nada se quebrássemos a cara dele. Aliás, acho que pioraria.

- Hunf... Não quero mais falar sobre isto – resmunga o moreno passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros os deixando mais desgrenhados ainda, se é que isto era possível.

- Ok.

O clima estava pesado, então continuaram andando em silêncio.

- Harry!

"_Era só o que me faltava"._

- Oi Meg.

- O que houve? – pergunta ela olhando bem para o rosto dele e percebendo que ele estava com raiva. Na verdade qualquer um perceberia.

- Nada.

- Nada?

- Olha Meg, a gente conversa mais tarde ok? Agora tenho aula e acredito que você também tenha.

- Claro! Tudo bem. Vou indo.

Ela continuou seu caminho junto de suas amigas, sem nem olhar para trás. Harry viu que ela havia ficado um pouco chateada, mas ele realmente não estava para conversas. Se resolvesse falar com ela naquele momento, ela poderia ficar beem mais chateada.

Rony olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não fale nada, apenas fique quieto.

O ruivo nada disse, mas não pode deixar de pensar: _"O que ta acontecendo com ele? Ta certo que as coisas não andam muito boas, mas que ele ta estranho ta"_

Enfim entraram na sala de aula, onde alguns alunos já aguardavam a chegada do professor Binns.

Harry por instinto deu uma olhada ao redor do cômodo procurando por uma pessoa de cabelos e olhos castanhos, mas não a encontrou. Rony que viu o "gesto" não pode suprimir um sorrisinho de canto.

Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro e permaneceram no silêncio. Enquanto isso mais alunos iam chegando.

Depois de alguns minutos Harry viu pelo canto dos olhos uma movimentação ao lado dele e reconheceu os cachinhos castanhos, aqueles que ele jamais confundiria com nenhum outro.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione fez o percurso todo até a aula da História da Magia em silêncio profundo. Apenas pensando. Pensando que teria que velo.

O que ela queria mesmo era ir para seu quarto e ficar deitada em sua cama sem ter que olhar pra mais ninguém. Sem ter que ver todos aqueles olhares que eram direcionados a ela, mas não poderia fazer isto, apenas se prejudicaria mais.

Quando chegou o único lugar que encontrou foi junto de uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, e este lugar ficava na fileira ao lado da de onde Harry estava sentado.

"_Que ótimo!"_, pensou Hermione irônicamente. _"Isso é conspiração de Merlim contra mim! Por que será? Só porque eu disse que tentaria tirar um cochilo durante a aula? Saiba que era brincadeira, ta legal? Mas pensando bem, agora que já to pagando mesmo, bem que eu poderia levar a hipótese a sério"._

*-*-*-*

Ela se sentia cansada. Não agüentava mais ouvir o profesor falar, falar e falar.

Olhou para o lado totalmente entediada, mas no mesmo instante se arrependeu. Seu olhar caiu exatamente sobre o olhar de Harry e ela sentiu um arrepio perpassar por todo seu corpo. O olhar dele estava vazio e ela pela primeira vez na vida não conseguiu ler nada lá. Não conseguia decifrar o olhar dele. Aquelas duas esmeraldas nada lhes diziam. E aquilo era frustrante para ela.

Os olhares se desviaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione engoliu em seco e continuou ali rezando para que a aula terminasse logo, não suportaria mais dez minutos no mesmo cômodo que Harry. Não com ele daquele jeito, totalmente indecifrável. Ela sentia vontade de chorar, gritar, bater em alguém, mesmo que este alguém fosse Harry, mas o fato é que ela já estava ficando com raiva de tudo aquilo, de toda aquela situação e precisava descontar em alguém.

Harry por sua vez continuou ali sem expressão alguma encarando fixamente um ponto qualquer à sua frente.

* * *

O q acharaam?? Só não me matem. Me ajudem com uma detenção aí pra Mione e pro Draco ook? Pleaseeeee, axo q vo morre, OMG!

N/A: !!!!!! Vou para por aki antes que eu escreva mais merdas e besteiras como tdu q já escrevii.

! Sei que isso num é suficiente pela gigantesca demoraa, mas é que começaram as aulas e tabm comecei o curso de inglês e então o lance de tempo está megaa complicatioon! Pra vcs terem uma noção este cap foi escrito em váriaas etapas: Um pouco durante um temporal que deu aki, ficamos sem luz assim como o bairro, a cidade, o estado O.o (exagereei) nhá, escrevi enquanto não tinha luz aki em casa sabe, é tipo, bem chique à luz de velas *-* um outro pouco na escola durante uma aula que o prof numm veio, mais um pokinho na casa da amiga da mãe, depois no PC enquanto num tinha nada pra fazee, enfiim...

N/A²: Genteemm eu qro reviews viuu?? Dakelaas beeeeeeem GG q eu adoroo ( é q eu nunka recebii um desses) ook??????

**Yuria-chan**: Aki to eu de novoo, até q enfim! Sério q tava bom?? Espero que goste deste tabm \o/ Sabe q aki é tipo casas bahia né: Dedicação total a você!! Ahuahauha comenta aí e me deixa feliz viu?? Me da dikas tabm q to precisandu... BeijOOs amei seu coment ;*

Próximo cap: Conversinha entre Harry e Meg (alguém aí odeiaa elaa??), e coisinhas à parte. Algumas lágrimaszinhas que é uma coisa que eu axo que nunka falta né... ah e mais coisas aí que num vo falaa..

BeijOOs e votem, comenteem e me deixem feliz e inspirada, pq se naum já sabeem... cap só nas fériaas de julho, ah, pior que nem vai da nas férias de julho, é meu níver =) hoho'

Bye ;*

Capítulo naum betado (da pra nota?)


End file.
